


october country.

by filthdog



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment AU, Gen, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthdog/pseuds/filthdog
Summary: Your new neighbors are weirdos, but then again you're the one who just moved into their lives.
Kudos: 2





	october country.

ok so here’s the scoop—i’m writing this mostly because i’m tired of most modern one piece fics taking place in some kind of school setting, no hate to those fics tho, i just wanna see something new and different. i’m also making the reader a lot more....capable? is that the right word to use? i guess it is—anyway i’m going to be writing the reader like a real person rather then a one word description character yknow like shy or aloof, angsty or....edgy.

lastly! the reader is race and gender neutral but i am black so i’m not gonna do any of that “i could feel the blush on my face” bullshit. ok is that everything? yeah for now it should be uhh enjoy the madness i guess. CIAO!!


End file.
